


Contents: One Force Suppression Collar

by the_genderman



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Bottom Kylo Ren, Collars, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Top Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Dom Hux, less than cooperative sub Kylo. Intercrural. Plot? What plot?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Contents: One Force Suppression Collar

**Author's Note:**

> TFA era? Pre-TFA? I have no idea. I just felt a need to write these assholes getting busy. Also, I have no previous experience writing for any part of Star Wars fandom, so there’s a very good chance I might get a few things wrong. Which is why I’m starting with a PWP.

“You _knew_ the rules, Ren,” Hux said, dangling the Force suppression collar from one imperious finger. “Ten measly days without destroying any of my ships and you couldn’t even manage that.”

“It was only a TIE Fighter,” Kylo huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“It still counts,” Hux shot back with a glare.

“How was I supposed to know that was going to happen? That ship had no reason to be there,” Kylo grumbled, sitting on the edge of the bed, half undressed. 

“Doesn’t matter; you didn’t think before acting, and now I get to take my payment,” Hux said, giving the collar a shake.

Kylo snatched the collar from Hux, making direct and disapproving eye contact the whole time as he put it on. He shivered a little as the electric current began to flow through him, disrupting his connection with the Force. “There. Happy now?”

“Oh, I will be soon enough,” Hux smirked. “Now finish undressing.”

Kylo took orders only from a very, _very_ small number of people. Publically, General Hux did not count in that number. Privately? Well, what he did in private was his business. And it wasn’t like he exactly made it easy on Hux. He had to keep him on his toes, couldn’t let him get complacent. He slowly removed the remainder of his clothes, positively teasing the last sock off as Hux fumed a little.

“Like that?” Kylo asked, all faux-innocence.

“Yes, like that,” Hux said, holding his temper in quite well. For all his practiced even keel, Kylo was quite the challenge. “Now _please_ go lie down and wait for me.”

Kylo flopped back on the bed and waited. He stretched his arms out above his head and wriggled his fingers. The collar gave him a weak jolt of electricity and he grimaced. Right. Force suppression collar. He huffed an impatient breath out of his nose. _Fine_. He would wait.

Removing his gloves finger by finger, Hux walked slowly to the head of the bed. He tossed his gloves onto the table and pressed a well-hidden button on the wall. Two small panels slid back, revealing a pair of wrist restraints. He took the closer restraint in his hands and drew one finger teasingly around the smooth surface before clicking it open and securing it around Kylo’s wrist. Leaning over him, he found the second restraint and fastened it.

“Aren’t you going to take _your_ clothing off?” Kylo asked. “I really can’t imagine you making a mess of that uniform. Sweat and come and lube, all over your nice, neat uniform…”

“Patience,” Hux drawled. 

Slowly, so slowly, Hux slipped his jacket off and began unfastening the layers of his uniform, eyes on Kylo the whole time. He watched him squirm, digging his heels into the bed, bucking his hips to let his cock flop against his belly. He knew how tactile Kylo was, how much he needed to be touched—stroked, petted, manhandled, it didn’t matter, as long as Hux had his hands and body on him—when they were together. This kind of wait must be excruciating for him. Well, he had earned this treatment.

Turning his back on Kylo, Hux stepped out of his underwear. He felt Kylo’s eyes on him and he smiled to himself. He collected the lube out of the little drawer where it lived, hidden where no one else would think to look, and made his way back to the bed.

“Knees up,” Hux ordered, standing stiffly at the end of the bed, hands behind his back.

Kylo groaned defiantly, but obeyed. He planted his feet and lifted his knees, spreading his thighs wide enough for Hux to fit between them.

“Good,” Hux purred, climbing slowly onto the bed. 

Hux settled in between Kylo’s legs, looking him in the eyes, and placing his free hand on his knee. Very lightly stroking his fingertips down his inner thigh. Kylo shivered and gave a soft almost-whimper even as he maintained eye contact.

“ _Very_ good,” Hux added, popping the cap of the lube with his other hand. 

Kylo clenched his teeth and tried to suppress a whine as Hux’s hands slid over his thighs, smearing them with lube. He tugged at his wrist cuffs, listening to them jangle against the wall panels. He wanted Hux to _finish_ already and get to business. Master of efficiency on the bridge of the Finalizer. Master of the long tease in the bedroom. The Force suppression collar gave him another shock, reminding him that he wasn’t going to be able to take this into his own hands and speed things up. Kylo forced himself to relax and wait.

“There, that should be enough,” Hux said, wiping his hands off on the closest piece of discarded clothing that didn’t belong to him.

“Ugh, _finally_ ,” Kylo said, the words escaping him before he could think about their impact.

Hux raised one eyebrow and gave a smug little smile. “Well, Ren, if _that’s_ how you feel about it…” He let the sentence trail off meaningfully.

Kylo sighed. “I didn’t… mean it like… that. I’m… sorry.” He forced the words out from between gritted teeth, each one more galling than the last.

“Very well. Apology accepted,” Hux said with a curt nod.

Hux ducked, lifting Kylo’s left ankle and flipping it over his right shoulder. His right ankle followed suit, and Hux scooted in closer. Holding Kylo’s legs with one hand, he gave his cock a few quick tugs with his other, making sure it was hard and ready. He leaned in. 

Kylo never found this position particularly comfortable. Flat on his back, legs pressed together, bent at the waist. Nearly folded double over himself. It shallowed his breathing, made him more aware of his surroundings, of everything that was out of his control. Worst of all, Hux couldn’t even show him the decency of fucking him _right_ now that he had him like this, no, he had to give him that extra little twist to make his point. He felt Hux’s cock slip between his thighs, just low enough to give him that frisson of excitement, like maybe something was going to happen, but just high enough that he knew it wouldn’t.

So Kylo watched. Cuffed, he couldn’t touch himself to ease his need. Collared, he couldn’t use the Force, either. All he could do was watch as Hux fucked his thighs, his face contorted with growing pleasure. Hux began to pant, mouth gaping like a fish as he thrust. Kylo hated having to watch him come, hated how flushed he got, how ugly his face became as he got closer and closer to release. He squeezed his eyes shut, pressed his head back into the pillow, and waited impatiently.

A grunt, a gasp, and the not entirely pleasant wet tickle of come oozing down between his thighs. Kylo used the opportunity, used Hux’s post-orgasmic laxity to wriggle his legs out of his grasp. Not being entirely careful not to kick or jostle him, he lifted his legs off of Hux’s shoulder. He stretched, straightened, and let them lay flat on the bed, wide around where Hux knelt. 

“And do I get to come too?” Kylo asked. “Or do I have to electrocute myself until it happens involuntarily?”

“Hmm, hadn’t considered that,” Hux said lazily. Seeing Kylo’s face, a combination of angry and aghast, he added “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t spring that on you this late in the play. Maybe someday, though.”

Hux climbed up over Kylo to release the wrist restraints, being very sure he would get a good look at him, all while being very careful not to touch him unnecessarily. As he finished and sat back on his haunches, Kylo groaned and rolled his shoulders, stretching his arms. He sat up to face Hux.

“Now what?” Kylo asked, subdued but practically vibrating with need. He _could_ take matters into his own hands now, but part of him actually wanted to wait and let Hux do it for him.

“Now you sit on the edge of the bed and wait,” Hux answered.

Kylo nodded and moved into position. Almost immediately, he felt the bed shift and Hux was pressed against his back and legs, bracketing him, wrapping around him. Hux’s hands stroking up and down his arms, over his shoulders, across his chest.

“That’s right. _Patience_ ,” Hux murmured in Kylo’s ear.

“I don’t want to be patient, I want to _come_ ,” Kylo mumbled, sitting patiently and making no move to fight Hux. He let his hands lie loosely on his knees.

“Relax. I’ll take care of you,” Hux said.

One hand continued lower, down Kylo’s stomach. The other ghosted its way back up, over his collarbone, skipping across the Force collar, teasing up his neck to his jawline. Hux’s fingers on his cheek, holding his jaw, his face. Hux’s other hand wrapping around his cock. Kylo closed his eyes and let himself feel. Hux’s hands were gentle but rough, efficient and precise. No wasted energy, he knew exactly where to go, exactly what to do to bring him over.

Kylo gasped and cried out as he came, squirming as Hux continued to stroke him through his orgasm. 

“See? I told you I’d take care of you,” Hux said. He let his hand trail down from Kylo’s jaw to his neck and the collar. 

With a click and a flick, the collar released its lock and opened. Hux gently pulled it off and set it aside. Kylo practically moaned as he was able to feel the Force flowing through him again.

“That good, hm?” Hux said with amusement in his voice. “Maybe next time, I’ll have to work on my timing a little. See if I can’t make you come right as I take the collar off. Wouldn’t _that_ feel good?”

Kylo just nodded and made a pleased sound.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but _I’m_ going to go shower now,” Hux said, peeling himself off of Kylo’s back. “Sweating is so undignified.”


End file.
